


Two Brothers, One Sister, No Time

by roseverdict



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Buttwhoopery, Fighting, Kidnapping, Reconciliation, Teamwork, Then it was feels, This was fluff, Twin Souls, WHAT EVEN IS THIS NOW?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wanted to hate her. So, so badly. But even though she shared a soul with his childhood (most hated) enemy, he couldn't refuse when she summoned him for backup.</p><p>The monsters that took his Matthew (read: Mizar) were going to pay dearly.</p><p>But first, to eliminate these copies of Twin Souls so Matthew would stop reading them aloud whenever they were at home because STARS it drove Dipper nuts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers, One Sister, No Time

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as 'OMIGOSH WHAT IF BILL AND MABEL REINCARNATED AS TWINS oh wait somebody did that already BUT THEY DIDN'T DO THIS HAHAHA 3XD'
> 
> Then I binged epic dramatic music (read: Carol Of The Bells cover by The Piano Guys and I Am The Doctor from Doctor Who) and this happened.
> 
> This was fluff, then it became feelsy, and now...I don't even...who knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite demon-dork finds that his most loved (and most hated) souls have come together in rebirth.
> 
> Also, no matter when, Mizar loves to read Twin Souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAAAAAAAAAP
> 
> I WANNA GO BACK AND REPLACE ALL THE "BELLA"S WITH "SARAH"S
> 
> BUT THEN MY 3DS WOULD KILL THE CHAPTER
> 
> so could you please just pretend that the Bella's are Sarah's?
> 
> All will be explained in due time, with due buttwhoopery. Just not right now.

Dipper floated in his mindscape, restless. His head rested on his elbows, and none of the Flock were able to cheer him. He had been in mourning since the latest Mizar passed, and all he could think of was when she would come back aga-

Yoink.

His head snapped up from where it lay.

She-no, she was a he now-had just been born!

Dipper blipped to the hospital room as soon as he felt that tug on his soul, keeping himself invisible as the infant's healthy cries pierced the air.

He floated over and cooed over Mizar, when suddenly-

OOF!

-another familiar soul came back into the world.

Oh, stars no.

A nurse walked through him and set an otherwise adorable baby girl next to the unnamed Mizar.

"Mrs. Cedargreen, what are the names you've chosen for your twins?" the doctor asked.

The new mother turned to look at her children. "Matthew Brian...and Bella Sarah."

Dipper turned to the girl-Bella-with bared teeth.

If Bill so much as harmed one of Miz-er, Matthew's-toys, there would be punishment.

\-----

12 YEARS LATER

"Sarah! If we don't hurry we'll miss the fair come on come on COME ON!" Matthew practically dragged his sister through the crowds surrounding the tents.

Sarah tightened her grip on her hat with a small laugh. "I think the fair should be more concerned about missing us! Even WITH these sweaters you made us wear!" She pointed to her neon yellow sweater, reading "TR-EYE-ANGLES" in sequins, sparkles, and other glittery things.

Matthew cracked up. "It was too good a pun to pass up!" He indicated his neon pink-no, green-no, RAINBOW sweater with the words "FUN HAZARD IMMINENT" emblazoned in shimmery white yarn.

"Well, I hope ya don't mind if I...do THIS!" Sarah pulled out a Sharpie and wrote "are creepy" under "TR-EYE-ANGLES" on her sweater.

Matthew wanted to pout, but was drawn back by seeing the Twin Souls tent. "OMISTARS LOOK LOOK LOOK TWIN SOULS LET'S GO SARAH!"

The twins ran off to the tent, grinning, not noticing the brown-haired man behind them facepalm. "Another lifetime, another attempt to stop them from finding that abomination of a series." Dipper sighed, then with less than a thought, blipped into the Mindscape and followed them in.

Inside, Dipper saw he was too late. Matthew was already wreaking havoc on the bookshelves, while Sarah just looked up at the cutout of the current actors with distaste.

Glad to know they could agree on one thing.

"Matt! How do you even enjoy these books so much?!" Sarah complained. "They...I think they're an abomination!"

Shoving more novels into her hands, Matt just grinned cheekily. "They're both wonderful and hilarious!"

Sarah cringed, unnoticed by anyone but Dipper and Matt. "Please, don't say 'hilarious.' Remember...the nightmares?"

With an apologetic glance, Matt ruffled Sarah's long blonde hair. "Well, they're funny, anyway. You wanna head home? I bet Ty is there already! You can rant to him about your mutual hatred for Twin Souls over some spaghetti!"

Sarah grinned. "Well, if you want to. You know that Tyrone and I don't get along well. But ranting could help a bit."

"Besides, I haven't teased you about your forehead yet today! I can't do that if you're already in a super craxxy mood!" Matt crowed. "Lemme just buy these first, then we'll go."

Sarah just shook her head, smiling. Her brother was her world, and if she lost him, well...

...the world would fear her.

\---

Dipper-oh, wait, now he had to be the Cedargreens' family friend, Tyrone Pines-straightened his collar. Almost as an afterthought, he conjured up a hat like he used to wear That Summer and slapped it on his head.

The doorbell rang, so Ty went and opened the front door for Matt and Sarah.

"Heya, Ty!" Matt grinned.

"Hello, Tyrone." Sarah nodded.

"Hi, guys! How was the fair?" Tyrone asked(, knowing the answer but humans aren't omnipotent no they are not).

Matt just grinned evilly and revealed the first book's cover.

Ty leaned down to read it. "In The Arms Of The OH SPARKLING STARS IN THE SKY ABOVE NOOO!" He jumped back from the (LIES) (SLANDER) novel. "HOW MANY OF THESE DID YOU BUY?!"

Bella piped up. "At my last count..." She thought aloud. "'Bout...elev...no, seventeen."

"We don't agree on much, but I believe we do on this." Ty murmured, still staring down the (HORRID ABOMINATIONS) books like they crawled from the depths of the ancient Tartarus.

Matt laughed. "Let's see...flip to a random page..." He began reading aloud.

'Mizar turned a shy gaze to the handsome man in front of her.

"Who are you?" she whispered into his perfect ear.

He pulled her near to him. "I am called Al, though you may call me whatever your beautiful soul desires..." His lips met hers, then they started making their way to the master suite of the hotel room, the better to acquaint themselves.

She reached down and-'

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ty screamed, running out of the room. "YOU WON'T MAKE ME LISTEN TO THIS NONSENSE! NEVER!!!"

Sarah was close on his heels. "I'm getting out of here!"

Matt cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> SHABAM! I know, the desc hasn't happened, and this would have been a complete one-shot, but 3DS can't handle that many characters. Sorry guys, but I guess this just means I'll update soon! I CAN ACTUALLY UPDATE SOON OMISTARS *dies of happiness*


End file.
